


Hot-Blooded and Ready To Go

by shipfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Choking, Fingering, Hair Pulling, Hotel Sex, M/M, Mentions of Narry, Possesive!Zayn, Rough Sex, Top!Zayn, bottom!Niall, jealous!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn doesn't like it when Niall lets people touch him in the way that only Zayn should be allowed, so he gets a sharpie and marks him as his own, and then makes sure he'll remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot-Blooded and Ready To Go

Zayn turns away from Liam just in time to see Harry wrap his arms around Niall and pull him in close, and honestly, Zayn is really tired of other people touching his Niall. Zayn is usually so calm and collected, but this is the fourth fucking time he's turned around and seen someone with his arms around Niall with his lips pressed up against the side of Niall's face, and it's getting harder and harder to control his jealous rage. Liam is still going on about something mundane behind him, and even though Zayn really can't be bothered to focus on anything besides the fact that he really doesn't like Harry right now, he turns around to face Liam again. Zayn forces himself to listen to what Liam has to say, he forces himself to engage in conversation until they all get called to go onstage, he forces himself to engage with the audience and the people around him until he can finally get Niall alone.

* * *

Zayn quietly slides his spare key into the lock that belongs to Niall's hotel room before he steps inside, making sure to shut the door behind him just as quietly as he entered. Zayn looks around, from the discarded black suitcase in the corner to the unmade bed in the other corner of the room. Zayn hears the shower running in the bathroom, so he makes sure he has his sharpie in his pocket before he sits down on Niall's bed and waits patiently for Niall to get out of his shower. Zayn would have just gone into the bathroom and yanked Niall out of the shower, but he'd calmed down since he'd seen Niall with Harry, so he'd figured it'd be best to have some sort of dignity. Zayn gets up from where he'd been sitting to calmly pace across the floor of Niall's hotel room, and thankfully it doesn't take much longer for Niall to finish his shower and exit the bathroom.

"Zayn, hey." Niall says, gripping the towel wrapped around his waist a little tighter. "I was just about to text you. Are you sleeping over?" Niall asks as he slowly walks around his friend to get to his suitcase on the other side of the room.

"Don't even bother." Zayn says, gaining a slight sense of satisfaction when he sees the way Niall's defined back tenses up as he straightens himself from where he'd been leaning over his suitcase so he can turn around to face Zayn. 

“What?” Niall says, and Zayn notices how nervous Niall looks, so he walks over to where Niall is standing, only stopping once he's a few inches away from Niall's body. Zayn places a hand on Niall's bicep, smiling slightly at the way Niall relaxes into Zayn's hand. Zayn gently pulls his hand away from Niall's arm before placing it on the back of Niall's neck, squeezing hard enough to make Niall whimper. Zayn pulls Niall's head towards himself until Niall's forehead is resting on Zayn's.

"What have you been doing all day?" Zayn asks, slightly releasing Niall's neck, just enough for him to get an audible reply out.

"I haven't been doing anything." Niall says, making Zayn sigh and step closer to Niall’s body.

"Why would you lie to me, Niall?” Zayn says, looking into Niall's eyes expectantly. Zayn watches as Niall begins to turn a pretty shade of red, and even though his instincts tell him to loosen his grip a little bit, Niall's hard cock pressing against his thigh tells him to hold on.

“I’ve been with Harry?" Niall chokes out, unsure if that was the answer Zayn was looking for. Niall and Zayn have only fooled around a couple times, and this Zayn is completely new to the younger boy. Niall’s hips involuntarily rut against Zayn's clothed thigh, and Zayn squeezes Niall’s neck a bit harder.

"What were you doing with him?" Zayn asks, pulling Niall's body a bit closer to his own. Niall shrugs, and that's definitely not good enough, so Zayn lets go of Niall’s neck entirely. Zayn takes Niall’s jaw in his hand and presses his thumb and pointer finger into both sides of Niall’s face; making his lips pout out. “I asked you a question.”

“We were flirting.” Niall says, not even bothering to sound apologetic. 

“Clearly. What were you doing with him, Niall?” Zayn asks again, a bit irritated that he’s had to repeat himself so many times to get the answer he’s looking for. “I couldn’t hear you properly.” Zayn says, digging his short but sharp nails into Niall’s red cheeks.

“I was whoring about with him.” Niall gasps, his cock twitching slightly against Zayn’s thigh. Finally satisfied, Zayn lets go of Niall’s face and steps away from Niall’s body before nodding at the bed a few feet away from the pair of boys. Zayn doesn’t say anything, but Niall gets the general hint, keeping his eyes locked on Zayn’s face before he drops the towel and steps backwards until the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed, making him fall onto soft sheets with a quiet grunt. Zayn waits until Niall’s lying on the bed before he begins to peel off his own clothing, only stopping once he’s only got his boxer shorts on and the marker in his hand. Zayn steps forward, waiting until he’s standing above Niall to uncap the marker. “What’s that for?”

“You clearly don’t know who you belong to, so I figured I’d help you remember.” Zayn says, dropping his boxers before straddling Niall’s naked figure. Niall gasps as Zayn’s bare cock brushes against his, and Zayn dips down, latching his lips onto Niall’s neck, sucking a few love bites into the pale skin there. Zayn finishes marking one side of Niall’s neck and slowly moves on the other side, making sure to lick across the blonde’s adam’s apple on the way. Niall takes a shaky breath, trying to lie still because he knows Zayn will be upset if he doesn’t. Zayn spends a few more moments on Niall’s neck before he kisses his way up Niall’s face until he reaches the other boy’s lips, and he begins to press soft kisses there, waiting for a few seconds before he starts to grind his hips down into the younger boy. Niall groans and immediately begins to thrust his hips up to meet Zayn’s movements but Zayn raises his torso off of Niall before he traces his fingers down Niall’s chest, stopping when he reaches Niall’s hips so he can hold him down. Zayn continues to move his hips, making sure his cock slowly drags against Niall’s with every movement. 

“I s-still don’t understand what the marker’s for.” Niall says, struggling to keep his eyes open wide enough to look up at Zayn. Zayn suddenly remembers that he still has the thing in his hand, and he stops grinding down on Niall long enough to get a good grip on the marker before l pressing the tip of the sharpie against Niall’s chest. Zayn begins to write his name right over Niall’s heart, only looking up once he’s finished. “More, more.” Niall breathes, trying to spread his arms out wider so Zayn has more room to write on. Zayn smiles and nods before leaning down and moving Niall’s arms until they’re resting above his head. Zayn writes his name on Niall’s wrists and inner arms before he moves back down and begins to write on the sides of Niall’s chest, even going as far as writing his name on Niall’s hips. When Zayn’s finally satisfied, he caps the marker and throws it to the side before looking down at his work.

“Fuck.” Zayn mumbles, admiring how the black of the marker contrasts so sweetly with Niall’s pale skin. Zayn’s only able to stare at Niall’s body for a minute longer before Niall’s whining and rutting his hips up against Zayn’s, impatient and so fucking horny.

“Please, Zayn, I-I need you.” Niall whines, and Zayn gets up and off of Niall out of pity. Zayn walks into the bathroom, knowing that that’s where Niall likes to keep his lube, and he picks up the bottle once he spots it on the bathroom counter. Zayn walks back into the bedroom to find Niall on all fours with his hand wrapped around his cock, and Zayn watches at Niall jerks himself off messily. Zayn’s cock throbs, and he finds himself walking towards Niall’s body and climbing on the bed so he can kneel behind the other boy. Zayn slaps Niall’s hand away from his cock and uncaps the bottle of lube before pouring a generous amount on his fingers. Zayn wraps one of his hands around Niall’s left hip before he gently presses his fingertip against Niall’s hole. Niall groans and pushes back on Zayn’s hand, making Zayn’s finger slip easily inside. Zayn smirks before slowly beginning to finger fuck Niall, not before noticing how loose Niall is. Zayn keeps his eyes trained on the back of Niall’s head as he slides another finger in, only to find the same looseness as before. Zayn slips in a third before pulling all of them out entirely and reaching forward to tangle his fingers in Niall’s hair to pull his head back. Niall gasps and Zayn drapes himself over Niall’s body so he can speak directly into Niall’s ear. 

“Did you do this?” Zayn asks, pulling Niall’s hair harder when the other boy doesn’t answer. “Niall, did you do this?” Zayn asks again, and Niall shakes his head no. “Who did you let fuck you?” Zayn growls, ignoring the blinding jealous rage churning in the pit of his stomach. 

“H-He didn’t fuck me, he just fingered me.” Niall clarifies, not that Zayn really asked for details. 

“Who?” Zayn asks. 

“Harry.” Niall moans, a shiver running up his spine at the mere memory of Harry pinning him down to the bed while he shoved his fingers in and out of him. Zayn doesn’t reply, he just lets go of Niall’s hair and lifts himself off of Niall’s back before running his hand up and down his dick a few times to make sure he’s wet enough and he won’t hurt the boy beneath him before he shoves his cock into Niall’s body. Niall yelps a bit at the sudden stretch, but his whines of awkward discomfort turn into moans and grunts of pleasure once Zayn finds that spot inside of Niall. Zayn grips Niall’s hips as he pounds into the younger boy, almost as if he was trying to fuck the rage out of himself. Niall definitely isn’t complaining as he eagerly rocks his hips back into Zayn’s, trying to meet each thrust with just as much enthusiasm. Niall is a mess beneath the older boy, and Zayn definitely isn’t ready for it to be over yet, so he pulls out of Niall, much to the blonde’s dismay, and he flips him over so that he’s lying on his back with his legs spread out. Zayn wraps his hand around his cock and presses the tip against Niall’s hole before looking up at the other boy.

“Who do you belong to?” Zayn asks, slowly pushing the head of his cock into the other boy’s body. 

“You.” Niall says, wrapping his legs around Zayn’s waist in a failed attempt to push Zayn in deeper.

“Sorry?” Zayn says, pulling all the way out of Niall’s body.

“You, I belong to you. I’m yours, I’m Zayn’s.” Niall gasps, making sure to look Zayn in the eye as he clarifies. Zayn smiles and pushes himself back into Niall’s body before picking up the pace he had before. Zayn knows Niall won’t last much longer so he wraps his hand around the other boy’s dick and strokes him in time with his thrusts, making sure to pound right into Niall’s prostate with every movement. It’s merely seconds before Niall’s coming over his own chest with an arched back and a high-pitched wine mixed with gasps of Zayn’s name. Once Zayn is sure that Niall’s done, he leans down and buries his face into the junction between Niall’s shoulder and neck as he fucks Niall faster, chasing his own orgasm. Niall clenches around Zayn’s cock, and Zayn growls into Niall’s skin as he’s finally pushed over the edge. Zayn bites into Niall’s neck to muffle his moans as he comes, only pulling away when he begins to taste blood. “Fuck.” Niall hisses, making Zayn smile and lick over Niall’s abused skin.

Both boys simply lie there catching their breath for a long moment before Zayn finally pulls out of Niall’s body and rolls over to lie next to him. Niall scoots closer to Zayn and Zayn knows Niall’s trying to apologize, and when Zayn wraps his arms around Niall’s body in return, Niall knows he’s forgiven. And if anyone sees the smug smile Zayn has on his face when Lou freaks out about the bruises covering Niall’s neck the next morning, they don’t mention it.

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/58095815902/title-hot-blooded-and-ready-to-go-read-on-ao3) and [me](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
